jakmainfandomcom-20200215-history
Jak II: Renegade
Jak II Renegade is a game by the Naughty Dog. The second adventure of the Jak and Daxter Series (third actually). Plot At the end of Percusor Legacy, Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira finished repairing the Rift Rider and Rift Gate found in Gol & Maia's Citadel from the previous game. Jak presses a button on the Rift Rider and accidentally opens the Rift Gate. A swarm of flying black metal heads fly out and a huge metal head, Jak accidentally activates the launch for the console, forcing them through the Rift Gate where the Rider explodes and the group's separated. Jak & Daxter end up in a dystopia called Haven City. Jak's his captured by Erol and several Guards. Daxter runs off and later saves Jak. Two years later, Jak has been a test subject for Baron Praxis's Dark Warrior Program. Seeing that there are no effects on Jak, the Baron decides that the Dark Eco tests on Jak are a failure, and orders Erol to terminate him. Erol leaves with the Baron telling Jak that he'll be back later. Daxter then appears Jak, and Daxter briefly sees how much the Dark Eco has affected Jak when he transforms and almost attacks his own friend. They escape the Krimzon Guard Fortress. Once outside, they meet an old man named Kor, who Jak saves from a small army of Krimzon Guards. Kor tells Jak to go meet Tess and Torn, who lead the Underground. After proving his worth, Torn sends Jak on a "delivery" to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon where he meets Krew and Sig, who tell Jak that Haven City is in a war with an alien race called the Metal Heads. In thanks for the package Sig gives Jak a gun, and the two go outside the city to hunt some Metal Heads. Torn later sends Jak to blow up an ammo dump in the Krimzon Guard fortress. Jak see a group of Guards giving Eco to the Metal Heads. Jak returns to Torn, he sends Jak to rescue Vin, a paranoid scientist who is stranded at a strip mine.Going back outside the city they meet Ashelin, a high ranking member of the Krimzon Guard, who unbeknownst to the rest of the guard is working with the underground. Krew sends Jak to meet a racing manager down in the stadium, who they later find out is Keira. Torn has Jak that the "Shadow" (the unseen leader of the underground) want them to stop the Metal Heads from reaching "The Sacred Sight" outside the city wall.Fighting through the Metal Heads Jak and Daxter make a horrifying discovery. They find that the Sacred Sight is actually Samos' hut, meaning that they are in the future. Just after finding this out, they meet Underground's leader, the Shadow, who is actually Young Samos. They are suprised when he replys that he has never meet them. Dispite Samos' denial of knowing them they push on to more important matters. They find that the Kid with Kor is important because he can open The Tomb of Mar, which hides the Precursor Stone. Activating a beam in the forest Jak and Daxter destroy the statue of Baron Praxis revealing that the Tomb was under it the whole time. Taking the kid to the tomb, the Oracle says the boy is too young to face the tests of Manhood, so Jak and Daxter enter as the door shuts. After completing the tests, the duo enter the main room, which holds the Precursor Stone. They also learn that the Metal Heads were responsible for destroying the Precursors. Baron Praxis arrives and tells Jak that he will take the Stone. Despite Jak's efforts, Praxis manages to escape with it. Back at the Hideout, Torn reveals that he sold the Underground out, to prevent Praxis from killing Ashelin who is revealed to be Praxis' daughter. Jak and Daxter head to the Fortress to rescue Young Samos, Tess and Old Samos (real Samos, who was teleported with Jak, Daxter and Keira) reaching the holding cells. Jak and Daxter free everyone and are shocked to discover that there are two versions of Samos the older one that they know and the younger one leading the underground. Returning to base both versions of Samos send Jak to find the Life Seed in his old hut, which will give Young Samos the power his older self has. Escorting young Samos to the forest he learns that Praxis plans to crack open the Stone, but unbeknownst to the Baron, this would destroy all Universe. Later, Keira reveals she has nearly completed a replica rift rider, but is missing two pieces--the Heart of Mar, and the Time Map. Jak runs the class one race against Erol. Erol, angry that he lost charges by on his racer, attempting to kill Jak, but collides into a stack of eco barrels, supposedly dying in the explosion. Jak wins entrance to the Palace by winning the race, however Praxis orders the guards to kill Jak onec he realizes its him. At the Palace, Ashelin holds Jak at gun point asking why he has been sabotaging the war with the Metal Heads.She dosen't believe him when he says that her dad's plan will destroy the planet, until she radios Vin, who convinces her that breaking open the Precursor stone would destroy everything. She reveals that Krew is building something for the Baron at a secret weapons factory. Jak and Daxter proceed to the Factory, and Krew reveals the Piercer Bomb, which can destroy the Precursor Stone and the Metal Head Nest.Though soon defeated, Krew manages to activate the bomb, but Jak and Daxter escape with Ashelin only to discover that the Metal Heads have breached Haven City. Jak and Daxter go looking fo Sig who Krew sent on one last mission. Finding him he reveals that the Metal Heads are coming in through a passage Krew had him open (Sig not knowing that the Metal Heads were waiting on the other side). Making it to the evelator Sig falls of the bridge when a large Metal Head crashes through it. Vin communicates that Kor sabotaged the Shield wall, and is immediately cut off as Metal Heads invade the Power Room. Meeting at the city construction site, Jak confronts Praxis, and is surprised to see Kor there. Kor tells Jak that in his darkest nightmares, he already knows. To everyone's horror, Kor takes on his true form, the Metal Head Leader. Kor demands the Precursor Stone, but Praxis refuses. Kor strikes him and his guards with an eco blast and sends them flying across the area. After Kor completes his transformation and flies off, Praxis shows the two heroes a second Piercer Bomb hiding the Precursor Stone. He dies, and Daxter recovers the Precursor Stone. Heading to the Metal Head Nest, Jak and Daxter face Kor, learning he has both the Kid and the Rift Ring. Kor then reveals that the Boy is Jak. Sent to the Past to grow up and gain the skills to face Kor, the Dark Eco in the other means that the older, teenage Jak cannot activate the Precursor Stone, though Young Jak can still can activate it and release the Precursor entity inside. After a climactic battle, the Metal Head Leader attempts to flee through the Ring. Kor crashes into it, severing his Head and damaging the ring. Young Jak touches the Stone, to release a Precursor, who departs through the disintegrating ring. Keira and the Two Samoses arrive with the Rift Rider(reealed to be the original one they found), which is used to send Young Jak and Young Samos to the Past. As the Rider departs through the Gate, Samos remarks, "It's funny, the boy won't remember any of this." Jak shakes his head and replies, " No, I do remember the light..." The group celebrates victory at Krew's old place, which Daxter takes over for himself and remakes into "The Naughty Ottsel". Sig shows up, having survived his seemingly final battle with the Metal Heads, and Samos says that the group should remember Vin and all the others who gave their lives. World Records Fastest completion of Jak II: Ben Ficher also holds the record for the completion in Hero Mode in 4 hr 42 min. Eco Dark Eco The Dark Eco is an EVIL Eco, that was injected on Jak, that when he is angry (Dark Eco conter is full) he transforms in a horrible creature that is call Dark Jak In some KG boxes, or in creatures like Metal Heads or others (excluiding the KG Guards and the Citizens) Green Eco In the KG boxes were you can find ammo, dark eco, or green Eco that gives you more health Recepcion Jak II: Renegade, in the Official Playstation 2 Australia Magazine, they voted it the Best Platformer Game Ever when it came out.(Verification Needed) Received generally positive reviews from critics. It won Editor's Choice from IGN and GameSpot, was nominated for Best PlayStation 2 Game by GameSpot and received aggregate scores of 87/100 on MetaCritic and 88% on Game Rankings. Some people have complained slightly about the game's difficulty, though there are numerous difficulty settings. Was added to Sony's Greatest Hits lineup on September 8, 2004, signifying at least 400,000 copies sold in its first 11 months. Some people, criticised the game for being too different from Jak and Daxter, however, many others agree that this is of little significance. Videos thumb|300px|left|Jak 2 Trailer